Dark Dolls: Damian Wayne
by ltj056
Summary: A threat to the multiverses rears it's head. Starting with the son of Batman, Damian Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everbody! This story came out a lot sooner than I thought it would. Today is a start of my new series, Dark Dolls! The idea was not mine, but a writer named Dash Master 48. She gave me the idea about a series about a doll version of a character, fueled by negative emotions. This is my take on the idea. I decided to start with Damian Wayne, the only Robin I hate. Enough talk, let's get started!**

It was a typical night in Gotham, Batman, who was wearing a black suit with a cape and a head with bat ears, and Damian, Robin who wore a red shirt and a black cape,with his black hair showing, were staking out at the Bank of Gotham. Batman was watching the Bank through his binoculars and Damian was pacing back and forth, growing impatient from waiting. "Why are we even here again?"

Batman didn't even put down his binoculars. "We received intel that Penguin plans to rob the bank. We don't know when though."

That didn't really help with Damian's impatience, but he did understand "Alright, but we plan to stop them when they get here right?"

Batman nodded "I plan on having Alfred disable the power, aside from the alarms, when they get here."

"Thanks for filling me in before hand." Damian sarcastically retorted.

They went back to waiting for Penguin to arrive. An hour and a half passed and Penguin was still nowhere to be seen. Damian was trying to find out how his father was able to be perfectly still for so long "Are we sure he's going to rob this specific bank?"

"Knowing Cobblepot, he should be arriving soon." Batman explained.

"Think you know everything?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"He usually attacks at this time." Batman calmly stated.

"I'm just saying, you should consider the possibility of being wrong-"

He was interrupted by some cars pulling up to the bank. Batman stood up and simply said "Let's go."

Robin was quiet, but you could see that his face screamed 'are you kidding me?'

They grappled over to the building and landed on they're feet. Batman took out his communicator and Alfred appeared on the screen. "Master Bruce."

"Alfred, cut the power from the bank."

"Right away Sir."

The communication stopped and they stood there for a moment. After a moment, they heard communication between the thugs. "Hey, what happened to the lights?"

Penguin's voice was heard. "It's the Bat, you idiots. Keep your guard up."

Batman turned to Damian and simply said "Let's go."

They jumped into the air duct and made their way above two thugs. They dropped out the vent and landed on them, knocking them out cold. Batman kneeled down and sprayed the floor with explosive gel. They grappled up and took the unconscious thugs with them. After a few moments, three more thugs appeared and noticed the bat shaped symbol on the floor. "What's this?"

Before any of them could say anything, the gel exploded and caused them to go flying. It wasn't long before the other members noticed. "What was that?!"

"It was the bat, you idiot!"

"Spread out and find them." Penguin ordered.

The thug spreaded out to different parts of the bank in groups of two, which is exactly what Batman was hoping for. "You take care of the ones around the bank and I'll take care of the ones in the vault."

"Got it." Damian replied.

Damian started with the ones in the office, crawling through the vents to get the jump on them. Because they were on opposite sides of the room, Damian had to time it perfectly. He jumped out and knocked one of them out. Before the other one could respond, Damian grabbed him and slammed his head into the desk. He jumped back into the vents before the other thugs ran in. "The bat's got to 'em."

Inside the vent, Damian had an annoyed expression on his face. "Always blaming my old man for everything."

He was about to go when he heard them talking. "He has to be in the vents. Throw some grenades in there, we'll burn him out."

Damian was amazed that they figured it out so quickly and hurried to find a way out of there. He grappled up a way through the vents and landed on one of the, conveniently placed, gargoyles. However, there was an explosive placed there and he was landed on the ground with a thud. He was surrounded by counted six. One of the thugs just looked disappointed. "I was hoping for the Bat."

"We're lucky that the boss's plan even worked at all." Another thug said.

"Yeah, but Bat's little pipsqueak? I was hoping for the man himself." He shot back.

Damian tried to stand up, but that explosion did too much damage to him and he just fell back down. "Hey look, little guys trying to get up."

They laughed at his attempts to get up and three of them dragged him to the vault. When they got there, they saw a short bald man wearing a monocle, a white shirt, and black pants counting the money. "Well if it isn't Batman's little birdie. I take it, with the lights being off, that you found out our little plan here?"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to figure you out Penguin. You're like a watch, easy to read." Damian replied while smirking.

Penguin appeared completely unfazed by this. "We're just needing you to lure old batsy here."

"He won't just barge in here."

Penguin was quiet for a moment, but then let out a laugh. "If there's one thing Batman does, its saving people-

Batman jumped out of a vent above them and had Penguin in a headlock. "It's over Cobblepot! Let him go, _NOW!_ "

One of the thugs walked over to Damian and tried to use him against Batman, but Damian jumped to get his tied up hands onto his front side and used a batarang to cut himself threw the batarang at the one guard who had a gun, causing him to drop it. Damian kicked the thug, knocking him out cold. The other two thugs tried to attack him, but Damian did a roundhouse kick that knocked one of them out. He turned to the other thug and knocked him out with a punch to the face. Penguin was struggling, desperately, to escape Batman. "I still have more men in the building."

Batman's grip on Penguin only tighten. "I took care of the others, before I came here."

Damian and Penguin were both wide eyed from this statement. "What!?"

"When I heard the explosion, I went to check it out. Then I noticed that your guards took Robin, so I took care of the ones out of the vault."

They were all silent for a moment, but Batman broke it. "Robin, contact Commissioner Gordon."

"Alright."

Batman knocked Penguin out by slamming him into the floor. Damian took out his communicator and through it appeared a man with brown hair and mustache, glasses, trench coat with a white coat underneath, and a tie. "What is it?"

"We have Penguin, ready to be turned in."

"Alright, I'll send some officers."

The communication was cut off and Damian looked to see that Batman had grappled up through the ceiling. Damian gritted his teeth and grappled up. When he got up to the roof, he saw Batman. "You're getting sloppy."

"I'm okay from the explosion. Thanks for asking."

Batman looked down Damian's leg to see that it was burnt from the explosion. "We should get you back to the cave to have your leg worked on."

"Now you decide to pay attention."

Batman took out his communicator and Alfred appeared on the screen."Alfred, prepare burn treatment for Damian's leg."

"Right away Sir."

The communication turned off and Batman turned back to Damian. "I'll call the Batmobile."

They waited a few moments for the black car to arrive, they got in the car and Batman drove back to the cave. "You got into this condition because you underestimated Penguin's planning."

Damian rolled his eyes. 'Great one of those times.'

"You recklessly underestimated them and that got you in your current condition."

"Look I was just caught off guard."

"We'll work on your cautionary skills when we get back."

The rest of the ride back was silent, but Damian was still frustrated about what happened at the bank. He knew his father was just going to scold him more for not being cautious and not thinking Penguin's goons were smarter than a bunch of street rats. 'Do you even think I'm your son?'

Little did they know, that a mysterious figure was following them. They were wearing a cloak that covered their body and were floating like a ghost. The figure was holding a weird doll, that looked like Damian. It got into a light that showed it's mouth had been sewed incompletely and spoke in a ghostly little girl voice. "You will be mine."

 **-Batcave-**

Alfred was using burn ointment on Damian's leg, while Batman was monitoring the Batcomputer. "You know, Master Damian, your father suffered a burn rather similar to this when he was a young lad."

Alfred started laughing, while Damian was looking at his father. "He was trying to test a firework, but it didn't turn out so well. We couldn't get him to an ambulance, so I used some of the same burn oil I'm using right now. I like to come prepared."

Damian was quiet for a moment, but spoke in a soft voice. "Alfred, has Dad ever talked about having a son?"

Alfred was silent for a moment. "Hmm, no I don't recall. He has always been obsessed with his obligation as the Batman. I have tried to encourage him to start a new family, but he is stubborn."

Damian looked down, but decided to keep quiet for Alfred's sake. Batman came down to talk to Damian. "You know why you're leg is like that."

"Sir, are you sure that now is a good time?"

"Yes Alfred, it is."

Alfred just sighed and walked towards the elevator., leaving the father and son alone. Damian knew what his father was about to say. "You were careless."

"How was I supposed to know those punks were smart?!"

"You have to be ready for anything."

"Even for a bunch of brain dead thugs to be strategic?"

"Yes. If you expect your enemies to be weak or incompetent just because of where they're from, then you aren't ready to fight as Robin."

"So that's it, after _ONE_ mess up you decide that I'm not ready?!"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "No, you're not."

"You know what, fine have fun fighting alone!"

Damian stormed out to the elevator and went up to the mansion. Batmon walked over to the Batcomputer to keep an eye out.

 **-Manor-**

Damian threw his costume into a bin and threw a vase out of anger. "Give him a day! He'll be crawling back to me for help!"

Little did Damian know that the cloaked figure from before was floating next to his window. The doll she was holding was starting to turn red, as she looked in surprise. "Enough negative emotion already? This boy must have serious issues. No matter, it's time for fun."

Magic began to form in her hands, as she turned invisible and went through the window. Damian heard a breeze and turned to the window. He went to grab his sword, but a hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see the figure's face was concealed by her cloak, but her eyes were glowing a bright red. The woman decided to break the silence. "Hello."

Damian looked at his sword for a moment and was sneaking towards it, but he decided to speak. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman backed up for a moment, looking offended. "How rude. Don't you know that when someone says hello, you return the courtesy?"

Damian looked confused for a second, but he figured that he should play along. "Hello. Now who are you?"

"Much better. I am an ancient being from the times long forgotten."

"What is your name?"

"My name does not matter, Damian Wayne. What matters is that I'm here to give you a gift."

Damian was still on guard. "What kind of gift?"

She took out the Doll of Damian and her hand started to glow a violent red, covering the doll with a bright purple flame. Damian back flipped away from this. "What's happening?"

"Why, the performance of course Damian."

"Performance?"

"Yes. Whenever a being of my choosing is filled with so much negative emotion, they get the chance to give me a show."

"What kind of show?"

"Why, a fight to the death of course."

Damian didn't even reply to the sentence, he just ran to her to try and slice her with his sword. But before he could reach her, there was a blinding light that stopped him and knocked him back. When the light died down, the woman stood there with the doll nowhere to be seen. "Damian Wayne."

Damian was took aback by the woman talking seriously. "Tonight, you will entertain me."

Damian ran to her and tried to cut her down again. But this time, a figure jumped out and kicked him through the door to the room, knocking him into the hallway. A security camera, hidden in one of the pictures, saw this and sound an alarm.

 **-Batcave-**

Batman was still monitoring his computer, keeping an eye out for activity. However, he was getting distracted by thinking of Damian. "He has to learn that, as Robin, he has to be responsible."

His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm going off. "Someone's attacking the manor."

He pulled up the screen and saw that Damian was getting up while his room door was damaged. "Damian."

He ran to the elevator and started to ascend to the manor.

 **-Manor-**

Damian was coughing and trying to recover, while his room was smoking. He stood up and saw that the woman was walking out of the room. "Be prepared to give me some entertainment."

She moved out of the door way. "Let me present to you, my special gift."

The figure stepped out of the smoke, reveling what he looked like. He looked almost exactly like Damian. The diffrences were that his eyes were bottons, his mouth looked like it was sewed, and his skin was fabric. "This is my power to create Daku Ningyo!"

Damian was well versed in multiple languages, so he knew what she ment. "Those words are japenese for-'

The doll kicked down the hall. He then spoke in Damian's voice with a slight demonic edge. "Dark Doll!"

 **Hope you enjoyed it! This is my general plan for the series. Have the first chapter lay down how the Doll event is happening, and the second chapter to the Doll. I think thats a good plan for this series. As you may have noticed, I made an original villain for this series. Because, while I hate OC's, I plan to make either antagonist or just a random side character that dosen't do much. (The genral problem with OC's is that writers make them the ultra, competent hero, who can get a good night with all the female characters or just be prasied by everyone else.) I don't plan to go that route. I plan to have Part 2 up, by the end of the weak. I hope you enjoy it and I ask that you guys check out my other stories. As always, constuctive critism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Got this chapter done much quicker than I thought. This chapter, we'll see how Damian does against his Doll counterpart. We'll also learn the mysterious woman's name and what she looks like. Enough talk, let's do this!**

Damian was trying to get up, but the Dark Doll was pinning him down with it's foot. The woman was watching with a bored look in her eye. "Give him a sporting chance my pretty, I do not want to grow bored."

The Dark Doll did as instructed and jumped back, giving Damian a chance to stand up. He took out his sword and tried to cut him down, but the Doll summoned a black sword out of thin air and parried his attack. Damian was shocked, but he didn't let them see it."How did it do that?"

The woman decided to explain. "Dark Dolls are composed of magic, therefore they can perform mystical feats depending on who they are based on. I suppose this one is based on your weaponry."

Damian decided to run away to another part of the manor, but the Doll pursued him. Damian tried to throw a batarang at him, but it sliced it in half. Damian saw the door to the library and ran in there.'I should have a strategic advantage in here.'

The Doll ran in the library, but Damian was nowhere to be seen. The Doll was walking slowly, so it could catch Damian off guard. The Doll saw a shadow and snuck towards it. When it was at the corner, it jumped out and stabbed the figure the shadow belong to. The Doll spoke for the second time since it's birth. " _DIE!"_

It was shocked when he realised that it was just a dummy. It looked around to see if Damian was still around, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was about to go back to searching, but a batarang came out of nowhere and struck it in the head. It turned around to see Damian, but before it could move the batarang blew up. The entire top of the Doll was gone. "That takes care of you, now for that sorceress."

But to Damian's surprise, the Doll was still moving. The fabric was regrowing and repaired the damage. The body looked like a rag for a moment, but the cotton inside started to regrow as well and the Doll was restored entirely. The Doll opened it's mouth,with the sewing moving with it, and formed a smirk. Or at least the closest thing it could to a smirk. Damian started to run away, but the Doll used it's magic to summon batarangs and threw them at Damian. Damian went down an aisle of books, but the batarangs followed him. He jumped out of there way and they hit the wall, exploding on impact. He tried make a run for the door, but something wrapped around his arm and pulled him back. Damian looked back and saw that strings from the Doll's fabric were extending from it's body. Damian tried to get out to no avail. The Doll grew a sadistic smile, as it re-summoned it's sword. Before Damian reached the Doll, a batarang came out of nowhere and cut through the looked to see Batman running up to the Doll and punching it across the face. Damian got up and ran to help his father. But Batman threw a device at the Doll, which caused it to stumble back. Before it could recover, the device froze it in place. Damian looked at the now frozen Doll with interest. "Carbonite. He should be completely incapable of movement."

Batman looked to his son. "I developed it to counter Poison Ivy, but this situation called for it."

"There is a sorceress that created this creature. We need to find her."

They were about to go search for her when she appeared in front of the in a cloud of smoke. "This is not how it is suppose to go."

Batman was quiet and kept moving towards her, while Damian just stood there. "Who are you?"

The woman put her hands on her waist. "I see where your son gets his manners."

"Why did you attack us?"

"Hmph, well if you're not going to be poli-"

Batman grabbed her wrist as tightly as he can, it was clear he was not going to tolerate her questions. "Answer the questions or I break your wrist!"

She was more annoyed by the threat than scared. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

She took his hands off her. "I wanted some entertainment."

It was obvious that was not a good enough answer for him. She looked down and sighed. "I guess the 'I only want entertainment' girl act isn't going to work on you. What I really wanted was to make a Doll that would be an excellent warrior."

She pointed to the frozen Damian Doll. "But as you can see, that didn't work out."

She started to rise in the air and she started to undo her cloak. "And for your second question."

She dropped her cloak, revealing her appearance. She was a young woman with her body mixed with the Doll **(Think a woman and a Doll mixed.)** Her left arm was Doll like, while her right arm was normal. Her waist down was completely doll like. Her breast were also Doll like, so I don't have to worry about people asking whether or not she's naked. Her stomach and back were completely human. However, the most mixed part was undoubtedly her head. Her long black hair, that went stopped at her waist, appeared completely natural. Her ears were also natural. But her nose was Doll-like. Her jaw was Doll-like, but her upper lip was human. The most noticeable part of her face was her eye. While her right eye was a normal, red eye. Her left eye appeared to be a black empty abyss. No pupils, no white, just a pitch black abyss of nothing. Her voice turned from a young girl to a full grown woman. "My name is Kuchi Ningyo."

While Batman and Damian were surprised by her appearance, they remained stoic. "How did this happen to you."

Kuchi simply laughed at the question. "Really Bruce Wayne? DId you really think just because I revealed my form to you, that means I'll tell you anything?"

She pointed her finger at the frozen Damian Doll and lifted her index finger up, causing it to float towards her. "I'm afraid that the origins of the princess is to wait. I have all I wanted to get tonight."

Batman pointed his grappling hook at her. "You're not leaving this building."

"Don't worry Bruce, your real name is safe with me."

Damian tried to stop her by throwing a batarang, but she and the Damian Doll vanished in a thick cloud of smoke before it could reach them. "They escaped."

"I'll contact the Justice League, tell them about this woman."

"I'll do reconnaissance around Gotham to see if she is still here."

"No, Alfred will escort you to a new bedroom. You've been through a lot tonight, you need to rest."

"Very well. I'll rest."

Damian went off to find Alfred, while Batman went back down to the Batcave.

 **-Batcave-**

Batman was on the Batcomputer, talking to a man wearing a blue suit, a red cape, and a red S shaped symbol. "What do you think about this Superman?"

"I've never heard of this Kuchi. I'll talk to Dr. Fate to see if he knows anything."

"I'll help contact the other members of the League to warn them."

"You said these Doll's are created from negative emotion, right?"

Batman nodded his head. "Damian told me about this. He said that Kuchi explained it to him."

Superman grew a smirk on his face. "I'll make sure everyone watches their tempers."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "This is serious Clark. If this woman is planning something, we have to be ready."

Superman's face turned serious."Alright, I'll keep an eye out. I'll talk to you after I talk to Dr. Fate."

"Alright."

The transmission turned off, leaving Batman to his thoughts. "If she can figure out where me and Damian live, then she can find anyone on Earth. I'll contact Wonder Woman next."

 **-Unknown Location-**

In a workshop like place, where there was doll making stations and tools, Kuchi was sitting in a purple cushioned chair, observing Batman and Superman's discussion. "Oh Batman, you're thinking too small. It's not just your Earth or even your universe where I plan to conquer."

A vision of different worlds and systems began to appear. Worlds of all different shapes and sizes. The Doll Damian walked up to her holding a box, it kneeled to her and she took out a weird orb that was giving a blurry vision. "It's all the Multiverses I want."

 **And that's that. I hoped you enjoyed it. First, I want to say thank you all for the positive feedback. The only complaint I got was that Damian sounded more like Jason in this story. I tried my best to fix that, so I hope I did well. What do you guys think of Kuchi, my first made to be taken seriously OC? I tried to make her a unique villain (At least, by OC villain standards). I threw in a hint about her planned history in her name. If you're wondering why this took me so little time to get out. I was working on this, but decided to make it a two parter. Next time I plan to do the next the chapter of the recruitment story, then I'll do the next two parts of the Mario VS Zelda mini-arc. Link VS Cloud and Bowser VS Ganon. I hope you enjoy them, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope to see you next time. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
